


Weather Witch

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Gen, Supernatural Elements, Weather, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally a comment fic (see notes after the fic) now slightly expanded and published for the first time here. Fiona has magical powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weather Witch

Michael stared at the devastation. One of the cars was on its roof. Another was lodged in a tree. The devastating, and localised storm that had interrupted what had promised to be a bloody shoot-out, had vanished as quickly as it had arrived.

Fiona was combing her hair, which had become tangled in the gale force winds. Michael blinked and tried to process her unexpected reply to the question, "Where did that come from?"

He'd known she was special in a number of ways. He'd just never expected to find that she had supernatural powers. He was having a hard time believing it, but it was difficult to deny the evidence.

At last he said, "You might have mentioned before that you're the descendant of a powerful witch who once called up a storm that destroyed an entire Roman legion."

She shrugged. "It just never came up."

"If you have such great powers, why the obsession with C4?"

"I _like_ C4, Michael."

"Hmm. Any other powers? Can you turn people into frogs?" Because that could be useful.

She glared at him. "Don't be ridiculous, Michael. I'm a weather witch, not a Disney villain."

"Sorry."

"I mean, if I could," she sniffed, "Sam would be living in a terrarium by now."

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I once [posted](http://community.livejournal.com/burnnotice/204594.html) a link to an [interview](http://nicegirlstv.com/2010/06/03/spotlight-on-gabrielle-anwar/) featuring Gabrielle Anwar; sieberwing commented on an error in the piece _Her knock-out good looks are employed well by the show and it works to dis-spell suspicion that her character is as devious and calculating as any spy_ with "I love Anwar getting more attention, but...Dis-spell? Is she a witch now? ~~Not that I wouldn't read the fuck out of that fanfic.~~ ". This was my attempt to oblige!


End file.
